It is known to coat, especially by spraying, almonds with a sugar-containing mixture.
Thus, DE 2239928 describes pralines which do not stick. The document describes the coating of almonds by spraying with a syrup containing cinnamon, cocoa, vanilla and vanilla sugar and then their glazing with the aid of a preparation containing especially gum arabic, so as to avoid their sticking together.
So far, no process is known for the preparation of caramelized cocoa nibs. Now, it would be very useful to be able to use caramelized cocoa nibs in the food sector, especially by incorporating them into food products, so as to give these products a pronounced cocoa taste.
The aim of the present invention is to respond to this need.